liberte_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalind Fournier
Rosalind Fournier is one of the main characters of Liberté Pretty Cure. Rosalind is a shy, reserved girl with a passion for art and learning. One day she hopes to be a somewhat famous Canadian artist because of her Innu artwork. Rosalind's alter ago is Cure Frost'''and her Form Changes are '''Swing Souffle, and Lemon Line Dance. Personality Rosalind is a much more introverted girl than her friend Emily. She is much shier and doesn't enjoy many social situations, but can put on a brave face when she needs to get things done. Rosalind is very self-conscious about herself, and has difficulty accepting compliments. She is very academically intelligent, and is bilingual with English and French, and is working on learning Montagnais with her mother's aid. Rosalind is a very nurturing person, and is usually very sweet and affectionate once she opens up to someone. Appearance As a civilian, Rosalind has long, straight, black hair which she usually does not wear up. Her most common outfits consist of a long sleeved shirts, skirts and flats, usually in purples, blues and greys. She requires high prescription glasses, and is usually wearing black rimmed Ray-bans. In the winter, she usually wears a green jacket with a fluff-rimmed hood and black boots. As Cure Frost, her hair becomes longer, changes to a grey, and ties into a bun and large braid. Her main outfit consists of a long dark blue coat with lighter blue sleeves and white lining and a white collar. On her chest is a blue and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. Her skirt is blue and gray with white frills. She has white gloves on her arms and white stockings with blue and white boots. There is also a blue choker around her neck. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. In her Swing Souffle ''' form, she wears her hair in a high ponytail with a blue bow. She wears a white blouse and high waisted black overall-dress, as well as black and blue shoes. In her '''Lemon Line Dance form, her hair is worn in two low, loose braids and topped with a purple cowgirl hat. She also wears a purple and white cowgirl dress, purple boots and a deep purple neckerchief. History Meeting Emily, Blue, and Becoming Cure Frost Rosalind was visiting Emily's apartment one evening to work on a science project they were grouped together for at school. The two worked trying to replicate the digestive system with paper-mache, then once they were finished, Emily's sister asked for supper. Since Marie said it wasn't a good idea for Emily to cook, the trio went out for supper at a small café. While they were dining, the trio were met by Blue, who joined them and tried to hold a conversation with an unresponsive Emily. As they departed and headed back to Bonbon Levesque, the three heard an explosion and screaming. Emily ran in the direction of the chaotic noises, and left Rosalind to take Marie home. Rosalind, against her best instincts, followed Emily and discovered Cure Maple fighting a Pire created by Vorace, and Blue watching nearby. When Cure Maple was in trouble, Rosalind was given a Love Crystal by Blue, and used the resulting PreChanMirror and PreCards to become Cure Frost and join Cure Maple. The two worked together and defeated the Pire. Relationships * Emily Levesque: Rosalind's classmate, Pretty Cure partner and best friend. * Lea Fournier: Rosalind's mother. The two have a very close mother-daughter relationship, as they are often left alone by Louis. Lea always teaches Rosalind both about her Innu culture and about loving herself. * Louis Fournier: Rosalind's father, who is often in Alberta working at an oil camp. He loves Rosalind very, very much. * Blue: The God of the Earth who gave Rosalind her Love Crystal. Rosalind finds him confusing, but friendly. * ÉBC Chess Club: The three kids at École de la Belle Cœur who make up the Chess Club with Rosalind. Rosalind is their captain and they all respect her very much. Cure Frost "L'écho de glace dans le vent, je m’appelle Cure Frost!" The icy echo in the wind, I am Cure Frost! Cure Frost is the alter ago of Rosalind. She is represented by snowflakes, and respectively has the power of ice and snow. She can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure changement miroir roulement!" Transformation Sequence The transformation begins with Rosalind's PreChanMirror opening up, with her reflection in the mirror. Her hair then changes color and length as she dances onto the first PreCard. Then the other two PreCards overlap and Rosalind pushes that part of the mirror down. She shouts the transformation phrase as the cards light up in the mirror and glows. As she transforms, she is wearing a light blue cape. She spins around as hearts surround her and form various parts of her outfit. After her gloves, boots and accessories appear, she jumps on a giant heart, which forms the rest of her outfit underneath. She then removes the cape, revealing her completed outfit and she places the PreChanMirror on her hip, which becomes encased in a bag. She then grabs one last heart, which forms her LovePreBrace before finishing the transformation. Swing Souffle Swing Souffle is one of the two Form Changes Cure Frost can use. In this form, she wears her hair in a high ponytail with a blue bow. She wears a white blouse and high waisted black overall-dress, as well as black and blue shoes. Swing Souffle has its own attack called Jujube Jitterbug. Lemon Line Dance Lemon Line Dance is one of the two Form Changes Cure Frost can use. In this form, her hair is worn in two low, loose braids and topped with a purple cowgirl hat. She also wears a purple and white cowgirl dress, purple boots and a deep purple neckerchief. In this form, she has an attack called Citrus Promenade (Promenade agrumes). Innocent Cure Frost Innocent Form is Cure Frost's upgraded form. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced by a white jacket with a ribbon on the front with the gold insignia on the front with a white collar and ruffled sleeves and a skirt divided into three parts, red and blue on top and green on the bottom. Her hair becomes lighter and she gains a white hairbow. She also wears very long white gloves and her usual boots are completely white. She also wears a giant light blue ribbon on the back and wears makeup. swing.png|Swing Souffle Form Change lemon.png|Lemon Line Dance Form Change innocentfrost.png|Innocent Form Cure Frost Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Frost Tundra Flurry ''(Maple toundra vague) ' - Her solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of the summoned snow, she creates a funnel of snow and seals the enemy, eventually purifying it. *'Jujube Jitterbug' - Swing Souffle's attack. *'Citrus Promenade (Promenade agrumes) ' - Lemon Line Dance's attack. *'Loving Liberty Shower (Amoureux liberté douche) ' - Her finisher with Cure Maple. *'Innocent Liberation (Libération innocent) ' - Her second group attack along with Maple. To perform it, both of the girls must be in their Innocent Form. Etymology '''Fournier:' The name Fournier is derived from Latin "furnarius" meaning "man of the oven". It is a common surname in Montreal. Rosalind: Rosalind is a Latin name meaning "pretty rose". Gallery Official Profile/Art Rosalind-fournier.png|Rosalind Fournier profile. frost.png|Cure Frost profile. swing.png|Swing Souffle profile. lemon.png|Lemon Line Dance profile. Other frosty.png|Cure Frost using her powers.